Find the way back to myself
by Iloveyoutenshi
Summary: Another AMUTO coming your way! The 1st chapter is a bit short. Please RnR on whether or not to continue the story! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Tenshi:OKAY GREAT.**

**Amu :Whats wrongg?**

**Tenshi: Im DEFINATELY dying abt this Fanfiction thing.**

**Ran: ?? Why? **

**Tenshi: I dont have the urh.. encouragement to continue my other stories T-T**

**Suu:Demo... Your starting a new one desuu?**

**Tenshi:Yupp.. So R.N.R n lemme know how it is **

**Dia : Tenshi does not own Shugo Chara**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Amu : 15 Years old

Ikuto: 17 Years old

Utau: 16 Years old

Tadase: 15 Years old

Yaya: 14 Years old

Kairi: 13 Years old

Kuukai:16 Years old

Rima:15 Years old

Nadeshiko:15 Years old

Nagihiko:15 Years old

[Im not following the character ages from the real manga ]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1 : Why dosen't anyone understand?_

**Amu's POV**

"Onee-tan!" My little sister Ami called out as i was eating my breakfast.

"Nanii~?" I replied with a sweet smile.

"Where's daddy and mummyy?" She asked with her big,glassy and innocent eyes.

I looked around at the huge empty house which only Ami and I lived in.

".. Mummy and daddy are in Paris now.. They're still busy working" I explained kindly "Now, we dont want you to be late for school right? Your friends would be waiting for you!"

I continued with a smile.

_Thats right._

_I was in the Hinamori family._

_And still am._

_But well being rich...It isnt that heavenly either._

_From the outside, we are the most perfect family anyone can find._

_Beautiful daughters, big house, loving parents._

_Yet... Our parents were hardly with us._

_I mean.. How could they? They were busy with .. well, making money._

_I was known as Hinamori Amu._

_I went to Seiyo Academy._

_It was a public school as i wanted to be with my other Seiyo High friends._

_But, no one ever really understood me._

_Except maybe my 4 Shugo Charas; Ran,Miki,Suu,Dia._

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! HINAMORI-SAMAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" The many fangirls screamed as soon as i set foot on the road of our school.

"Hmph" I put on my 'Cool and Spicy' act and continued walking until i reached my classroom.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan" Nadeshiko and Nagihiko greeted with a smile.

"Yo! Amu!" Kuukai said with his usual grin

"Amu-chi!" Yaya jumped up when she saw me.

_Another long day._

_Couldn't i just find my own way out of this life?.._

_.. Especially since Ikuto and Utau left._

_They used to be in my group of good friends too._

_But things changed. They grew apart._

_And soon, Easter had gotten them._

_They were travelling around the world. Just like my parents._

_Life isn't fair at all._

_No such thing as Happy endings_

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Well.. This is what i've come up with so far.. **

**Tenshi: Please review on whether i should continueee **

**Ran: Hmm.. Well..Was it short?**

**Suu: Desuu!**

**Tenshi:I need to go and do my homework too ya know!**

**Amu : Another AMUto Eh?**

**Ikuto:Whats with the emphasis on Amu ? O,O**

**Amu:Hmph, shows im more important than YOU.**

**Ikuto:Aww Amu-chan, but everyone loves me.**

**Amu : == Egotistical Idiot**

**Dia: *Anime sweatdrops* Read and Review please.... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Amu:Tch, finally decided to continue?**

**Tenshi:Sorrayy. == I've been way to caught up in stuff lately .**

**Ran:Well,why not just start already! **

**Tenshi:I dont own Shugo Chara! :D**

_Chapter 2 ; Where are you?_

Amu

"Whats wrong ,Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked knowingly.

"Huh?" I snapped back into reality, which mean't putting on a fake smile.

"Amu-chi! Why are you so dazed? Are you sick?" Yaya said concerned.

_Even though they're the closest to me. They still dont understand me._

"Haha! No no! Im fine! Dont worry!" I smiled radiantly to them before walking with them to class.

_I couldnt expect them to take on my burdens.._

_They're mine. And only mine to bare._

_"No they're not." a soft velvety voice said in my head._

"KYAA!" the screams ensued as we walked together into class.

Thank money, for letting us guardians get private classes without the screaming hoardes disturbing our...

"learning journey"

Despite the fact that i was filthy rich, the other guardians are too.

Except, they're families aren't broken up like mine are.

Ami went to Seiyo Elementary School, the school right behind my school.

So i just went to her school and walked home with her everyday.

She liked it. And i liked it when she was safe.

She was the only kin that i actually felt that loved me.

Or cared or spent time for me at least.

"Amu-chan? What are you dazing about again?" Dia asked kindly.

"Desuu~"Suu echoed caringly.

"Its nothing.." I said softly "i hope" i whispered so that only i could hear.

I sat down beside the window looking outside again .

The sky seemed endless.

The sky seemed perfect. The clouds were assigned as if they were made to be there.

Perfect.

Perfection.

"Good Morning, Hinamori-san" Tadase said with his sweet smile.

"Ohayo, Tadase-kun" I smiled back to him with a slight wave.

The teacher came striding in with his normal smile plastered on his face.

He was one of the substitute teachers i had met before only in the corridors.

I guess Mr Yuu couldnt make it today.

"Uh.. G-good Morning.." The poor guy stuttered through .

He was fretting over nothing, he was just substituting a class with like only eight students.

And we were really harmless, in fact we helped running around Japan trying to save the dreams of kids.

Oh, except from the small detail that if we were to complain to our parents or the principal ,

he would probably be fired straight away.

But we wouldnt do that.

Well.. Utau might've...

Life changed after Utau and Ikuto left.

Its like, there was this empty hole that couldnt be filled up again.

But they promised they'd be back. Thats why i'm waiting.

**Tenshi:Okay im pretty much stuck for ideas now.**

**Ran:Arent you always?**

**Suu:Desuu!**

**Tenshi: Okay Readers, tell me what you think :D And plus tell me what you think should happen next**

**Dia:RNR PLEASE! **


End file.
